I Got You Baby!
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Desmond afirmou que Ana-Lucia ainda não estava pronta para deixar o purgatório, Sawyer decide que ele também não. Uma nova chance para Sana.
1. Familiaridades

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction n _ão possui fins lucrativos._

Categoria: Romance/ Sobrenatural

Censura: Smut

Shipper: Sana

Spoilers: Sexta Temporada

Sinopse: Desmond afirmou que Ana-Lucia ainda n _ão estava pronta para deixar o purgat_ ório, Sawyer decide que ele também n _ão. Uma nova chance para Sana._

 _Especialmente para minha fieis leitoras, outra que eu achei no ba_ ú. Essa foi uma história que eu escrevi em 2010 logo depois de assistir ao final de Lost. Presente de natal para vocês, meninas.

I got you, baby!

Capítulo 1

Familiaridades

Prisioneiros fugitivos. Isso era tudo o que o detetive James Ford precisava naquela noite. Prisioneiros que ele n _ão se lembrava de ter autorizado a transfer_ ência, mas que o sargento que autorizara insistira que fizera porque recebera um papel com a assinatura dele.

Ora, já não bastava seu parceiro Miles Straume ter praticamente o intimado a ir a um maldito concerto beneficente no museu onde ele veria novamente a linda ruiva Charlotte Lewis que o odiava, ele ainda tinha esse maldito abacaxi para descascar?

James queria saber quem tinha falsificado sua assinatura e por que o interesse em ajudar aqueles prisioneiros a escapar. Da garota sardenta ele esperava de tudo. Pelo que lera nos arquivos de Kate Austen, ela poderia fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa para fugir, mas os outros dois, ele duvidava muito. O árabe que ele prendera no restaurante, Sayid Jarrah, parecia mergulhado profundamente em seu mundo particular. O sujeito não dissera uma palavra desde que fora preso, sequer se declarou culpado ou inocente. O terceiro sujeito Desmond Hume era o mais estranho de todos os três. Ele veio à delegacia pela manhã dizer que tinha atropelado um homem aleijado covardemente e que queria se entregar. Depois daquilo, James pensou o que mais faltava lhe acontecer?

A resposta estava bem ali diante dele, no momento em que ele se preparava para deixar a delegacia. Um agente chegou lhe informando que os três prisioneiros em questão tinham fugido durante sua transferência. O policial havia acabado de receber a notícia pelo rádio. James respirou fundo e checou seu relógio, faltavam exatamente quinze minutos para as seis da tarde e o concerto começaria às oito.

\- Tá legal!- ele resmungou e foi buscar a chave do carro. Tinha pelo menos uma hora para encontrar os fugitivos antes de ir se preparar para o tal concerto. Tudo isso antes que o chefe do departamento viesse atrás dele tirar satisfação sobre como os prisioneiros fugiram.

Ele já estava ligando o carro quando Miles telefonou para ele. Resmungando, James atendeu o telefone:

\- O quê?

\- E aí? Já está em casa? Eu quero que você venha ao meu apartamento pra gente ir junto.Tenho outra garota pra apresentar pra você! Não se atrase.

\- Eu já não te falei que é pra parar de dar uma de cupido pra cima de mim, Straume? Ainda mais depois que não deu certo com a Charlotte.

\- Estarei te aguardando lá!- disse Miles ignorando o comentário dele e desligando o telefone.

James jogou o celular de lado. Foi sorte de seu parceiro ter saído mais cedo do trabalho naquela sexta-feira. Ele, como sempre tinha o costume de trabalhar até mais tarde, por isso qualquer problema depois do expediente sobrava para ele resolver.

Girando o volante e deixando o estacionamento da polícia, James pensou, "o que não tem remédio, remediado está."

\- Vamos pegar os caras maus!- ele disse consigo mesmo. – E a moça malvada também!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vinte e cinco mil dólares. A policial Ana-Lucia Cortez mal podia acreditar que estava com todo aquele dinheiro escondido no banco de trás do carro. Talvez aquela tivesse sido a pior coisa que já fizera em toda a sua vida. Mas era o único jeito. Mesmo que isso significasse entrar oficialmente para o mundo da corrupção na polícia. Mas tudo tinha um preço e afinal ela já não havia debandado para o lado errado das coisas há muito tempo?

Ela suspirou e continuou dirigindo. Tentava não pensar naquele ricaço que a contratara para que libertasse aqueles prisioneiros. Mesmo tendo prometido a si mesma que não investigaria nada e que era melhor não ficar sabendo o que eles tinham feito, Ana-Lucia não resistiu ao impulso de vasculhar nos arquivos da polícia tudo o que podia sobre eles.

Acabou descobrindo que Katherine Austen, a única mulher entre os fugitivos era procurada por dois homícidios. Sayid Jarrah era um ex-torturador da Guarda Republicana do Iraque que estava sendo acusado de chacinar quatro homens em um restaurante e o próprio homem que a contratara, Desmond Hume, se entregara na delegacia afirmando ser o responsável por atropelar um professor paralítico em uma escola de ensino médio. E ainda assim ela aceitou o maldito dinheiro. Por que fizera isso?

A resposta estava clara em sua mente. Para realizar o maior sonho de sua vida. Um sonho que se transformara em obsessão. Se sua mãe soubesse o que ela estava planejando provavelmente a chamaria de louca, mas Ana não se importava com isso. Tanto que fora capaz de fazer aquela coisa hedionda de aceitar o dinheiro. Mas agora o que estava feito, estava feito. Ela não pretendia voltar atrás. Por isso calou os protestos de sua própria mente e seguiu em frente, dirigindo o mais rápido que podia para sua casa, precisava esconder aquele dinheiro antes de retornar **à delegacia.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James avistou a placa do carro de polícia que transportara os prisioneiros mais cedo. "Estou com sorte."- ele pensou. Depois de vinte minutos dirigindo pelos arredores do local aonde os prisioneiros tinham debandado, ele encontrara a viatura. Passou a segui-la até que esta dobrou em uma esquina. O detetive estava achando muito estranho que apesar da fuga dos prisioneiros ter sido reportada, a viatura ainda n _ã_ o tinha retornado para a delegacia e o policial responsável também n _ão tinha chamado por reforços._

A primeira coisa que ele faria assim que conseguisse fazer com que o policial que dirigia a viatura parasse, seria questionar o que diabos o sujeito estava pensando quando levou os prisioneiros da delegacia? Nenhuma transferência foi assinada, pelo menos não com a assinatura dele. Pelo menos, a assinatura que o sargento lhe mostrara confirmando que os presos deveriam ser transferidos e que constava como sendo dele era falsa. Perfeita, mas falsa e James descobriria quem tinha sido o desgraçado que ousara aplicar um golpe contra a polícia usando-o daquela maneira.

Ele queria muito saber para onde aquela viatura estava indo e esperava descobrir isso logo. De repente, a viatura parou em um sinal vermelho. Ele ficou lado a lado com o carro.,James não perdeu a oportunidade e buzinou bem alto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia ouviu a buzina e sentiu um nó na boca do estômago. Era só uma buzina pelo amor de Deus. Não deveria se sentir tão nervosa. Ninguém sabia o que ela havia feito. Ela tinha sido discreta. O detetive, o qual Ana falsificara a assinatura para conseguir tirar os prisioneiros da delegacia estava fora em alguma missão e não voltaria a tempo de saber para onde o carro tinha ido. Ela só precisava esconder o dinheiro e se livrar da viatura depois.

O som da buzina insistiu e Ana resolveu abrir o vidro para ver do que se tratava. Talvez ele quisesse apenas avisar que uma de suas portas estava aberta ou also assim. Porém, quando ela viu o motorista do carro que buzinava sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Um sentimento de familiaridade inexplicável combinado a um sentimento de hostilidade em relação àquele homem que olhava para ela com uma expressão zangada nos olhos.

\- Policial, pare no acostamento por favor!- disse ele mostrando a ela seu distintivo. Faltavam poucos segundos para o sinal abrir.

O sentimento de hostilidade dentro de Ana-Lucia aumentou e ela não se deu ao trabalho de olhar mais uma vez para o homem quando disse: - Vai se danar!

O sinal verde abriu e ela arrancou com o carro.

\- _Son of a bitch_!- James exclamou e seguiu atrás dela em alta velocidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquela policial era mesmo louca, James pensou enquanto perseguia a viatura que ela dirigia. Quando falou com ela no momento em que o sinal estava fechado, ele esperava que ela o cumprimentasse de volta e tentasse pelo menos fingir que não tinha nada a ver com as suspeitas dele sobre ter retirado os prisioneiros da delegacia sem autorização, mas ao invés disso a garota fugiu.

Perseguir uma policial como um louco pelas ruas de Los Angeles não era o tipo de programa que James estava esperando para uma sexta-feira à noite, mas estava acontecendo e ele precisava resolver aquele assunto antes de ir para o concerto. Miles o mataria por chegar atrasado, mas James não tinha escolha.

Cansado de correr atrás da garota que perseguia, James optou por jogar sujo e bateu propositadamente no carro dela, quebrando a parte traseira da viatura e arruinando a frente de seu próprio carro. Foi o único jeito de fazê-la parar. Ele cobraria as despesas do conserto de seu carro com o capitão depois. Naquele momento era muito mais importante descobrir do que aquela garota estava fugindo e se tinha mesmo algo haver com a fuga dos prisioneiros.

Quando ele desceu do carro, caminhou calmamente até o carro dela que tinha batido de frente contra um muro. Algumas pessoas vieram correndo ver o acidente. Por um momento James ficou preocupado se ela teria se machucado, mas logo sua preocupação se dissipou quando ele a viu descer do carro depressa, batendo a porta contra ele e correr para longe.

" _Ei, eu tô passando aqui!_ -" Aquelas palavras vieram na mente dele, acrescidas de uma estranha visão de si mesmo, passando ao lado de um carro e tendo uma porta batendo contra o seu corpo. Aquela visão foi tão forte que ele quase perdeu a garota de vista, mas James logo voltou a si e foi atrás dela.

As pessoas ficaram olhando a batida dos carros e comentando, mas ele não perdeu tempo com elas, perseguiu a policial a pé. Ela correu. Trazia algo nas mãos. Um envelope. James correu o mais depressa que suas pernas podiam agüentar, mas ela era muito rápida. Foi o jeito ele sacar sua arma.

Ana-Lucia parou de correr quando ouviu o som de uma pistola sendo engatilhada atrás de si. Ela também tinha sua própria arma presa ao coldre, mas não teria tempo de retirá-la e se voltar contra o homem que a perseguia. Por isso, ela largou o envelope no chão com seu precioso dinheiro dentro e ergueu as mãos para cima.

\- Isso mesmo!- disse James quando a viu render-se. – Nada de gracinhas, moça. Agora acabou!

\- E se eu sair correndo agora mesmo?- Ana-Lucia o provocou, sentindo uma vontade inexplicável de fazer isso.

\- Então eu vou ter ainda mais certeza de que é culpada de alguma coisa e eu não teria problemas em usar a minha arma para detê-la.

\- Por que acha que sou culpada?- Ana perguntou sem se voltar para ele.

\- Porque você é uma policial e saiu correndo de mim quando te abordei no sinal vermelho. Por que correu?

Ana não respondeu.

\- Sabe quem eu sou?- James indagou diante do silêncio dela.

\- Detetive James Ford.- Ana respondeu retirando os óculos escuros.

James sentiu o cora _ção batendo mais forte, mas não entendeu a pr_ ópria rea _ção. Limitou-se a sorrir charmosamente para ela._

\- Se sabe meu nome, ent _ão sabe que_ está muito encrencada agora. Não faz ideia!.- ele caminhou para mais perto dela, ela manteve as m _ãos para o alto._

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma onda de ansiedade involuntária na boca do estômago quando ele sorriu.

\- Eu n _ão sabia o seu nome. Li no seu distintivo._

\- Por acaso a senhorita sabe quem falsificou a minha assinatura em um documento oficial autorizando três prisineiros a serem transferidos da delegacia?- questionou ele, ainda apontando sua arma para ela. - Prisioneiros esses que estavam sendo transportados nesta viatura antes de escaparem.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas n _ão respondeu, embora sentisse_ que a palavra "culpada" agora deveria estar tatuada em sua testa.

Ana ouviu o barulho das algemas e sentiu o metal frio contra seus pulsos e não acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Ele estava logo atrás dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que os pelos de sua nuca se eriçassem:

\- Hoje não é o seu dia de sorte, _chica_. Estou prendendo-a por suspeita de ajudar três prisioneiros perigosos a escapar da prisão.

\- Não pode prender assim sem mais nem menos, detetive!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Se acha que eu sou culpada de alguma coisa, poderemos ligar para a Capitã da minha lotação e ver o que ela acha.

\- Tarde demais.- disse James. – Você não deveria ter fugido! – O que tem no envelope?

\- Itens pessoais.- Ana respondeu.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver!- rosnou ele pegando o envelope do ch _ão._

Ana teve que agüentar passiva quando ele a levou consigo e chamou um táxi. Que espécie de detetive era aquele que levava seus prisioneiros para passear de táxi?

\- Para onde o senhor está me levando?- Ana-Lucia perguntou quando se deu conta de que aquele não era o caminho da delegacia.

O detetive não respondeu e Ana quis socá-lo. James percebeu que ela estava muito irritada e sussurrou pra ela:

\- Escute, eu tenho um compromisso muito importante hoje **à noite e n** _ão posso me atrasar e ainda preciso te interrogar, portanto voc_ ê vem comigo pra minha casa.

 _\- Pra sua casa? Como assim?- ela retrucou._

 _O homem que dirigia o t_ á _xi fingia não escutar nada do que eles estavam dizendo, dirigia tranquilamente, olhos focados na avenida a sua frente. Olhos negros com um leve traço escuro debaixo deles, que era natural mas que fazia com que parecesse que o homem usava maquiagem. Ele sorriu, olhando de relance pelo espelho retrovisor para o detetive e a policial que ainda discutiam._

 _\- O senhor_ n _ão pode me levar pra sua casa! Por que não me coloca em uma cela e me interroga amanhã?_

 _\- Porque amanhã a_ _señorita_ _vai contactar sua Capitã e arrumar um jeito de evitar ser interrogada por mim e eu preciso descobrir se voc_ ê está envolvida na fuga dos prisioneiros ou n _ão._

 _\- Que prisioneiros?- indagou Ana-Lucia ainda._

 _James riu._

 _\- Ok.- disse. – Parece que voc_ ê vai me dar trabalho.

 _Quando o taxista os deixou na entrada do pr_ édio dele, James pagou pela corrida e agradeceu ao taxista:

\- Obrigado, Alpert!

\- Sem problemas, detetive.- o taxista respondeu.

James deu um jeito de colocar seu bra _ço no da policial enquanto eles caminhavam para dentro do pr_ édio _para que ningu_ ém notasse que ela estava algemada. Ela ficou em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento dele. James sabia que n _ão estava fazendo a coisa certa. Deveria t_ ê-la levado sim para a delegacia, mas tinha algo sobre aquela mo _ça que ele não conseguia explicar. Sentia que se a levasse para a delegacia nunca mais a veria novamente._

 _Quando eles entraram no apartamento, James apontou o sof_ á para ela e disse:

 _-_ _Mi casa es su casa._

 _\- O senhor_ é sempre assim t _ão c_ ínico, detetive Ford? N _ão me parece uma postura muito profissional._

 _Ela estava certa e geralmente James deixava seu sarcasmo para as horas de folga, mas não conseguia parar a si mesmo. Sentia vontade de provoc_ á-la.

 _\- Por que ajudou os prisioneiros a fugir?- James indagou._

 _\- Não sei do que est_ á falando.- ela respondeu.

 _\- Ok, me d_ ê um segundo e vamos come _çar de novo._

 _Ele virou as costas para ela e pegou o celular. Ana-Lucia começou a estudar o fecho das algemas discretamente. James ligou para Miles que atendeu prontamente._

 _\- Straume._

 _\- Ei, sou eu, Miles._

 _\- Jimmy!- ele exclamou. – J_ á está se arrumando para o concerto?

 _\- Ainda não, acho que vou chegar mais atrasado do que eu imaginava._

 _\- Por qu_ ê?

 _\- Porque houve um acidente com o meu carro. Bati numa viatura. Um acidente muito est_ úpido.

 _Enquanto ele falava ao telefone, não percebeu quando Ana-Lucia agarrou um parafuso solto que achou na mesinha de centro da sala de estar dele e começou a us_ á-lo para abrir as algemas.

 _\- Por isso eu preciso que voc_ ê me fa _ça um favor. Preciso que mande algu_ ém do departamento pra esse endere _ço..._

 _Ana-Lucia conseguiu retirar as algemas. James continuava falando:_

 _\- Sim, pra pegar o meu carro porque..._

 _Ele não percebeu quando ela se aproximou por tr_ ás e o pegou de jeito. James já estava no ch _ão quando a policial mostrou-lhe o punho, preparada para soc_ á-lo em cheio no rosto.

 _Continua..._


	2. Explosão!

Capítulo 2

Explos _ão_

 _A dor que o punho dela causou reverberou por todo o corpo de James. Ele gemeu de dor, mas agiu r_ ápido o bastante para impedir que ela lhe desferisse outro soco. For _çou seu corpo contra o dela e trocou de lugar, assumindo a posição dominante. Ana-Lucia se debateu debaixo dele, esperneando e grunhindo. Estava enraivecida._

 _\- Para!- ele gritou. – Policial! Por que est_ á fazendo isso?

 _James fitou os olhos negros zangados dela e viu que estavam rasos de l_ ágrimas. Os lábios dela tremiam. As respira _ções de ambos estavam entrecortadas. Ele levantou a franja do cabelo dela e tocou com cuidado sua testa. Viu que tinha um arranhão do lado esquerdo. Franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava dela estar machucada quando a prendera e tamb_ ém tinha certeza de que n _ão a machucara quando se defendeu do segundo soco que ela estava preparada para desferir contra ele._

 _\- Est_ á tudo bem.- disse James com a voz suave. – Você precisa se acalmar.

 _Ela piscou os olhos tentando afastar as l_ ágrimas.

 _\- O que os prisioneiros significam pra voc_ ê? Por que os deixou escapar?

 _Ana n_ _ão respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto para o lado. A arma dele ainda estava presa no coldre e a dela tamb_ ém.

 _\- S_ ó me leva pra delegacia.- ela pediu depois de alguns segundos que eles ficaram em silêncio.

 _\- Mas eu nem sei o seu nome...policial?- James murmurou._

 _\- Cortez.- ela respondeu._

 _"Cortez.O sobrenome dela era Cortez."_

 _A voz de um homem invadiu a mente dele por milisegundos logo ap_ ós ela lhe dizer seu sobrenome.

 _\- Cortez?- ele repetiu._

 _\- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ela disse, baixinho._

 _James sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por um inexplic_ ável torpor.

 _"Ana-Lucia...Ana-Lucia...Ana-Lucia..."- sua mente repetia._

 _As mãos dela seguraram-lhe o rosto. Imagens distorcidas dela realizando aquele mesmo gesto passaram diante dos olhos de James e então ele soube o que estava por vir e antes que Ana o fizesse, ele o fez. Tomou seus l_ ábios com uma paix _ão que ele nunca sentira antes. E ela correspondeu sem pestanejar. Eles se beijaram e se abraçaram por um longo momento at_ é que o telefone celular de James tocou estridente. Quando Ana-Lucia o emboscara por trás, o aparelho fora desligado abruptamente cortando a liga _ção dele com Miles._

 _Ele encostou sua testa na dela._

 _\- Não, eu não quero atender...não...eu não acredito que isso est_ á acontecendo...

\- Detetive...- Ana murmurou.

\- Ana-Lucia, como é que pode...você mo...

\- Detetive, você acharia estranho se eu dissesse que preciso transar com o senhor agora?

James respirou pesado e beijou-lhe a boca mais uma vez. O telefone n _ão parava de tocar. Ele se levantou de cima dela e agarrou o aparelho. Ana sentou-se no tapete tentando entender aquela loucura que tinha lhe acometido._

 _\- Eu não sei o que est_ á acontecendo comigo.- ela disse tentando se desculpar.

 _\- Eu sei.- ele disse antes de atender o telefone e dizer rapidamente: - Falo contigo depois._

 _Ele desligou o celular e o jogou de lado. Os olhos dela a miravam famintos._

 _\- Voc_ ê sabe?- ela retrucou.

 _James assentiu e a tomou nos braços, carregando-a para o seu quarto. O envelope com os vinte e cinco mil d_ ólares ficou jogado no ch _ão._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Miles colocou o telefone de lado. James tinha acabado de desligar na cara dele._

 _\- Porra, James!- exclamou._

 _Uma mulher loira, alta, usando um vestido preto longo muito elegante tocou o ombro dele de repente._

 _\- Est_ á tudo bem?- ela perguntou.

 _\- Oh sim, tudo bem.- Miles respondeu. – Ele vai se atrasar um pouco e pediu pra gente ir na frente._

 _\- Ok.- disse ela. Vamos então?_

 _\- Vamos sim, Juliet.- disse Miles oferecendo o braço a ela._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Trilha Sonora: Drunk in love by Beyonc**_ **é.**

 _Ana-Lucia sabia que não havia uma explicação plaus_ ível para o que estava acontecendo, mas n _ão conseguia parar a si mesma. Ele a levara para o seu quarto e ela não dissera não. Naquele momento James ainda a tinha em seu colo, segurando-a pelo bumbum enquanto Ana-Lucia enganchava suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele e o beijava freneticamente._

 _Ela j_ á tinha ouvido falar muitas vezes do detetive James Ford, mas nunca o tinha encontrado pessoalmente. Sim, era verdade que ela tinha falsificado a sua assinatura para libertar os prisioneiros, mas ela n _ão esperava que eles fossem se encontrar dessa maneira e muito menos esperava sentir tanta raiva dele. Raiva essa que de um minuto para o outro se tornou paixão, desejo incontrol_ ável que ele correspondia na mesma intensidade. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse ele provavelmente a levaria para a cadeia, mas naquele minuto ela n _ão se importava com absolutamente nada._

 _\- Eu te quis tanto...- murmurou ele. – Te quis de volta!_

 _\- Do que o senhor est_ á falando?- ela indagou, ainda sem entender as palavras dele.

 _\- Não importa.- ele disse._

 _James a colocou no chão quando eles chegaram na cama. Eles ficaram frente a frente. Ele retirou sua arma do coldre e a colocou no chão. Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo com a arma dela. Ele então soltou os grampos que prendiam o cabelo dela em um coque. Uma cascata negra e macia deslizou-lhe pelas costas. A franja cobriu-lhe o rosto. Ele não se lembrava dela usando franja antes e tamb_ ém n _ão se lembrava que o cabelo dela fosse tão comprido._

 _\- Voc_ ê é t _ão linda!- ele disse com um suspiro, cheirando os cabelos dela._

 _\- Detetive, o senhor fala demais!- disse Ana, começando a abrir os botões da camisa dele depressa. James fez o mesmo nos botões do uniforme dela. Ela usava uma camisa branca por baixo da jaqueta de policial. Ele a retirou depressa revelando o sutiã preto de renda que ela usava. James a beijou novamente. Ela aninhou-se no peito forte dele e ele a deitou devagar na cama antes de começar a beijar-lhe o pescoço, entre os seios e descer para a barriga at_ é desabotoar as cal _ças dela. Puxou o z_ íper pra baixo e desceu as cal _ças pelas pernas dela deixando-a s_ omente de lingerie.

 _\- James, não posso esperar mais.- ela disse sem conseguir conter a excitação que a tomava._

 _Ele gostou de ouvir o nome dele nos l_ ábios dela. Ela nunca soube que seu nome era James. N _ão tinham tido tempo para isso. James tirou as pr_ óprias cal _ças e Ana abaixou-lhe a cueca boxer de imediato enquanto acariciava o p_ ênis dele a medida em que sua nudez se revelava para ela. Ele a empurrou de volta na cama. Ana retirou o suti _ã e deixou que ele se regozijasse com seus seios, tocando-os e beijando-os. Ele a virou de costas para ele e beijou-lhe ao longo da coluna, descendo para o bumbum e beijando-o. O dedo dele roçou na renda da calcinha dela e com cuidado ele afastou o tecido, sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela antes de penetrar um dedo em seu recanto macio e_ úmido. Ana gemeu. James abaixou-se e tocou-lhe o sexo com a ponta de sua língua. Ela gemeu mais alto.

 _Ele puxou a calcinha dela para baixo livrando-a da peça. Virou-a de frente e a degustou com vontade. Ana ergueu os braços na cama, tocando a ponta dos travesseiros com seus dedos. Tinha os olhos fechados desfrutando do doce prazer que o detetive lhe proporcionava._

 _-_ _Ay!-_ _ela sussurrou algumas vezes sentindo seu interior pulsar._

 _James a lambeu vagarosamente, sugando em pontos delicados da pele dela, do sexo dela. Ela gritou quando o orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo._

 _\- Eu devo estar sonhando... – ele sussurrou. – Por favor, morena, não me deixa acordar..._

 _Por fim, ele deitou-se sobre o corpo dela, erguendo-se sobre ela e penetrando-a devagar. Ana ergueu as pernas para cima enlaçando-o pelo quadril._

 _\- Eu esperei muito por isso...- disse ele._

 _\- Eu tamb_ ém.- respondeu ela. – Só n _ão sabia que estava esperando por voc_ ê.

 _Ele se empurrou com mais força para dentro dela enquanto Ana o puxava cada vez mais para perto envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Imagens dela caminhando pela beira da praia, o olhar triste, os cabelos ao vento passavam pela mente dele, assim como frases que eles tinham dito um ao outro num tempo distante, numa outra vida._

 _"Não quer o meu telefone?"..._ _"Se voc_ _ê contar isso pra alguém eu te mato!..." "Se eu te disser pra pular o que você me diz?..." "Você primeiro!"_

 _\- Ahhhhhh.- ela gemeu longamente quando sentiu uma nova onda de prazer invadir seu corpo provocada pelos movimentos incessantes de James dentro dela._

 _\- Ana-Lucia!- ele gemeu o nome dela quando alcançou o cl_ ímax, derramando-se dentro do corpo feminino quente e acolhedor.

 _Quando tudo acabou eles permaneceram na mesma posição ainda saboreando a sensação de serem um s_ ó naquele momento, ambos com a respira _ção entrecortada._

 _\- Ainda estou presa?- ela indagou._

 _\- Pode apostar.- ele respondeu e em seguida sorriu para ela. Ana sorriu tamb_ ém.

 _James rolou para o lado, deixando o interior do corpo dela. Puxou os lenç_ óis sobre eles e a envolveu num abra _ço._

 _\- O que tem no envelope?- perguntou a ela._

 _\- Dinheiro.- ela respondeu com sinceridade._

 _Ele deu um beijinho nos l_ ábios dela e sussurrou: - Acho que estou apaixonado.

 _\- Eu te soquei no rosto, detetive.- Ana disse tocando o rosto dele que não tinha ficado inchado com o soco dela._

 _Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela._

 _\- Eu ainda preciso ir_ àquele compromisso, mas você vai ficar aqui até eu voltar.

\- Sem algemas?

\- Sim, sem algemas.- ele prometeu. – Vou te dar um voto de confian _ça, Analulu._

 _Ela riu baixinho._

 _\- Nunca ningu_ ém me chamou assim.

 _Não demorou muito e ela caiu num sono profundo. James aproveitou para levantar-se. Embora não quisesse deix_ á-la, ele precisava falar com Miles e perguntar ao amigo se ele também se lembrava. Se ele se lembrava da ilha.

 _Ele tomou um banho r_ ápido e vestiu seu smoking. Porém quando estava saindo do quarto, ele a ouvir dizer em seu sono: - Sawyer...

 _Continua..._


	3. Constante

Capítulo 3

A Constante

Miles Straume estava muito aborrecido. O concerto já estava acontecendo a uma hora e nada de James aparecer. Juliet Burke, a garota que ele queria tanto apresentar ao seu amigo estava sentada ao seu lado aparentemente t _ão frustrada quanto ele com a demora de James._

 _\- Voc_ ê acha que ele ainda vem?- ela indagou baixinho a Miles.

 _\- Me desculpe, Juliet. Eu nem sei mais.- respondeu Miles, chateado._

 _Naquele momento, o pianista que se apresentava, Daniel Faraday finalizou mais uma m_ úsica. O público levantou-se para aplaudir. A apresentadora do concerto e presidente do comitê beneficente que estava promovendo o evento, Eloise Hawkins anunciou que eles fariam uma intermiss _ão no show e estariam de volta em vinte minutos e que enquanto aguardavam, os convidados poderiam servir-se de um coquetel fabuloso preparado especialmente para eles no salão de recepções._

 _As pessoas começaram a dispersar enquanto caminhavam em direção ao salão de recepções. James chegou ao evento e dirigiu-se para o coquetel de imediato, procurando por Miles. No caminho ele viu Jack e Kate conversando antes dela lançar-se sobre ele e beij_ á-lo.

Ele gritou para Kate:

\- Parece que n _ão preciso mais te prender, sardenta._

 _\- Sawyer!- ela exclamou, sorrindo quando ouviu a voz dele. Jack acenou para ele._

 _\- Bom v_ ê-los, velhos amigos.

 _Ele avistou muitos rostos conhecidos. Jin deu um tapinha em seu ombro quando passou por ele. Hurley não perdeu a oportunidade de abraç_ á-lo quando o viu. Abra _çou-o com tanta força que o levantou do chão._

 _\- Bom te ver tamb_ ém, _Jabba_.

 _-_ _Dude,_ _isso_ é incrível. Tá todo mundo se lembrando.

 _\- Eu vi.- disse James._

 _\- Como foi ver a Juliet novamente?- Hurley perguntou._

 _\- A Juliet?- James retrucou. – Sim, Juliet, a garota com quem vivera seus_ últimos dias na ilha e que morrera tragicamente quando a escotilha explodiu pela primeira vez. – Juliet está viva?

 _-_ _Dude,_ _todos n_ ós estamos.- respondeu Hurley. – Tu ainda n _ão entendeu?_

 _James olhou para ele confuso._

 _\- Se não foi a Juliet quem fez tu te lembrar, então..._

 _\- Hurley, aonde est_ á o Jacob?- inquiriu James.

 _\- Na igreja.- respondeu Hurley apontando para uma enorme construção antiga de pedra com uma cruz em seu topo, providencialmente logo ao lado do hotel onde ocorria o evento beneficente. – Quando estivermos prontos devemos ir para l_ á. Jacob nos encontrará lá.

 _\- Eu preciso falar com ele._

 _\- James Ford!- disse John Locke os interrompendo de repente. – Voc_ ê parece confuso.

 _\- E ele est_ á confuso porque ainda n _ão encontrou a Juliet.- disse Hurley._

 _\- Preciso falar com o Jacob!- James insistiu._

 _\- Encontre a Juliet.- aconselhou Locke. – Depois que falar com ela tenho certeza que tudo far_ á sentido para você, James. Vamos, Hugo. Jacob nos espera.

Quando eles se afastaram, James passou as m _ãos pelos cabelos sentindo-se nervoso._

 _\- Mas o que diabos est_ á acontecendo? Preciso achar o Miles!

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Depois de muito andar ao redor do sal _ão de recepções, James finalmente encontrou Miles. Ele estava numa roda de conversa com Daniel Faraday, Charlotte Lewis e Naomi, a garota que tinha sido morta por Locke na ilha._

 _\- Parece que o grupo de resgaste est_ á quase completo.- James disse ao chegar perto deles.

 _\- Jimmy!- exclamou Miles quando o viu. – Que bom ver voc_ ê! Eu só queria te dizer que foi um prazer trabalhar com você.

 _\- Miles, para com esse papo furado!- disse James, sem paci_ ência para todo aquele clima de confraterniza _ção entre as pessoas com quem ele convivera na ilha. – Preciso falar contigo. A s_ ós.

 _Os outros se afastaram sem se preocupar com o aparente mal-humor de James._

 _\- Ele não mudou nada.- comentou Charlotte com Naomi._

 _\- Dormiu mesmo com ele aqui?- perguntou Naomi._

 _\- Ah, não foi l_ á grande coisa.- Charlotte respondeu segurando na m _ão de Daniel e se afastando._

 _James balançou a cabeça negativamente quando ouviu o coment_ ário de Charlotte. Sim, ele se lembrava de terem dormido juntos, mas teria acontecido mesmo?

 _\- Miles, me diz uma coisa. Ainda somos amigos, não somos?_

 _\- Mas_ é claro que somos.- respondeu ele.

 _\- Então me fala a verdade. N_ ós saímos daquela ilha?

 _-_ É claro que saímos da ilha, Jimmy. O Lapidus conseguiu consertar aquele avi _ão e n_ ós saímos de lá. Ele, eu, você, a Kate, a Claire e o Alpert.

 _\- O Alpert!- James exclamou. – Ele estava no t_ áxi hoje mais cedo. Sempre que eu preciso de um táxi o desgra _çado est_ á lá. Como eu n _ão me lembrei de tudo antes?_

 _\- James, se voc_ ê se lembrou é porque encontrou a Juliet. Onde ela está?

 _\- Eu não encontrei a Juliet.- disse James com exasperação._

 _\- Se não encontrou a Juliet, como conseguiu se lembrar? Ela era a sua constante._

 _James ainda parecia confuso._

 _\- A sua constante.- Miles repetiu. – Voc_ ê a amou na ilha. Ela devia ser a sua constante! A pessoa que faria você se lembrar da ilha.

 _\- Quem foi a sua constante?- James perguntou._

 _\- Meu pai.- Miles respondeu. – Eu o encontrei aqui no concerto e quando o vi tudo ficou claro pra mim. Lembrei de tudo._

 _\- Miles, isso_ é loucura! Eu estou aqui sentindo que tudo o que vivemos até agora n _ão passou de ilusão. Que eu nunca me tornei um policial porque eu era um criminoso, um golpista!_

 _\- James isso foi h_ á muito tempo, irm _ão. Voc_ ê precisa se situar. N _ão entendo como conseguiu se lembrar da ilha se não encontrou a sua constante._

 _\- E se eu tiver mais de uma?- James ousou indagar._ Àquela altura, ele estava com medo de retornar ao seu apartamento e descobrir que fazer amor com Ana-Lucia n _ão tinha passado de uma alucinação. Mas aquele lugar estava cheio de seus amigos mortos, ele pensou quando viu Charlie passando com Claire que segurava um beb_ ê recém-nascido no colo. Se já fazia tanto tempo que eles tinham estado na ilha por que Aaron ainda era um recém-nascido?

 _\- Como assim mais de uma?- retrucou Miles. – Mais de uma constante?_

 _\- Sim.- respondeu James._

 _\- Procure a Juliet, James. Se voc_ ê encontrá-la vai ter as respostas que precisa.- aconselhou Miles.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ana-Lucia acordou sentindo frio. Um frio muito forte. Tremendo ela tentou se aconchegar mais nos lenç_ óis. Mas n _ão adiantou. Ela queria que ele estivesse l_ á para aquecê-la, seu detetive.

 _\- Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?- perguntou a si mesma._

 _Olhou no rel_ ógio digital de cabeceira do quarto de James. Já eram quase dez horas da noite. Pensou em ir embora, mas desistiu de seu intento. Se fosse embora toda a polícia de Los Angeles estaria atrás dela no dia seguinte. Mas se ficasse talvez pudesse fazer um acordo com James e sair daquela situa _ção em que tinha se metido._

 _Ela se levantou da cama e abriu o closet dele. Pegou uma camisa com estampa quadriculada azul e botões. Tamb_ ém abriu uma das gavetas dele e retirou um par de meias pretas. Encontrou sua lingerie no ch _ão e vestiu-a. Procurou por seu celular no bolso de seu uniforme. Quando o encontrou, discou o n_ úmero de Teresa Cortez, Capit _ã da Pol_ ícia Civil e sua m _ãe._

 _-_ _Mama_ _?- ela falou assim que Teresa atendeu._

 _\- Ana-Lucia? Por_ _Dios!_ _O que aconteceu? Eu e o seu pai te esperamos pra jantar._

 _\- Perd_ ón, _mama_ , eu acabei me envolvendo num problema de trabalho.

 _\- Que problema?- retrucou Teresa. – Eu não recebi nenhuma ligação sua ou do Mike sobre isso._

 _\- Foi em outro departamento._

 _\- Como assim outro departamento?_

 _\- Eu explico depois,_ _mama._ _Por favor, diga a_ _papa_ _que eu sinto muito por ter perdido o jantar. D_ ê um beijo nele por mim.

 _\- Ana-Lucia, voc_ ê está bem? Onde você está _mi hija_?

 _\- Eu estou bem,_ _mama._ _Falo com a senhora amanhã, ok?_

 _\- Ana!_

 _-_ _Ma_ _ñana,_ _madre._ _Te amo!_

Ana desligou o telefone e deitou a cabe _ça no travesseiro. Estava ansiosa para que James retornasse. Ainda não conseguia entender o por qu_ ê daquela atra _ção fatal entre eles._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _James estava se sentindo frustrado e com fome. Tudo o que ele queria era voltar pro seu apartamento e ficar com Ana-Lucia. Ele queria v_ ê-la e tocá-la para ter certeza de que ela era real. Ele notou que quase todas as pessoas já haviam se retirado para a igreja. Mas ele n _ão estava pronto para ir. Precisava falar com Jacob e entender tudo o que estava acontecendo primeiro. Ele sabia que Jacob seria o_ único que lhe daria as respostas de que ele precisava.

 _Ele avistou uma m_ áquina de lanches em um canto. Tirou uma nota de cinco dólares do bolso e tentou um comprar um chocolate apollo. A barra se mexeu dentro da _m_ áquina mas o doce n _ão caiu para fora como era de se esperar._

 _\- Ora, vamos!- ele exclamou, frustrado._

 _James começou a bater nos lados da m_ áquina, sacudindo-a em seguida. Como o chocolate n _ão caiu, ele resolver tentar outra coisa. Ficou de joelhos em frente dela e enfiou o braço na abertura, tentando alcança-lo._

 _Uma mulher se aproximou de repente e lançando-lhe um olhar divertido ao v_ ê-lo naquela situa _ção embaraçosa, indagou:_

 _\- Ser_ á que eu posso ajudar? De repente se você tirar da tomada e ligar de novo a _m_ áquina vai voltar a funcionar.

 _A voz era incrivelmente familiar e James sentiu que jamais esquecera aquele timbre suave e doce. Levantou os olhos e a viu. Sim, era ela. Juliet._

 _Continua..._


	4. Jacob

Capítulo 4

Jacob

As luzes se apagaram de repente. A barra de chocolate finalmente caiu para fora da máquina. Juliet agarrou-a e a entregou a James que a segurou. Com esse gesto as m _ãos deles se tocaram e uma emoção profunda tomou conta deles. Cenas do passado tomaram ambas as mentes deles. James viu a si mesmo entregando a ela um girassol. Juliet viu a si mesma sorrindo para James enquanto eles estavam sentados no cais, na ilha;viram a si mesmo fazendo amor apaixonadamente na casa que moraram no complexo da Dharma._

 _Juliet afastou sua mão da dele. Sentia-se tonta._

 _\- Voc_ ê sentiu isso?- ele indagou.

 _Ela deu um passo atr_ ás.

 _\- Juliet!- James exclamou._

 _Ela levou as mãos_ à boca, chocada com aquela lembran _ça. James a abraçou com força sentindo o corpo dela sacudir enquanto um pranto convulsivo a tomava._

 _\- James...- ela murmurou._

 _\- Eu estou aqui, loira.- disse ele, sorrindo. L_ ágrimas também escapavam de seus olhos. – Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver, Julie.

 _Juliet enterrou o rosto no ombro dele. Eles ficaram assim abra_ _çados por longos minutos at_ é que se separaram. James segurou a m _ão dela. Os outros tinham razão. Tudo agora fazia sentido. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas a presença de Ana-Lucia em sua casa ainda não fazia sentido. Se ela era a constante dele por t_ ê-lo feito se lembrar, ele certamente n _ão era a constante dela e Juliet tamb_ ém n _ão era a constante dele._

 _\- James, eu lembro de tudo.- disse ela. – Voc_ ê também se lembra?

 _Ele assentiu. Ela o abraçou de novo._

 _\- N_ ós vamos ficar juntos, James...pra sempre...

 _James a beijou na testa e então a afastou antes de dizer:_

 _\- Julie, eu não estou pronto._

 _\- O que voc_ ê está dizendo, James?- ela perguntou, surpresa.

 _Ele suspirou._

 _\- Ana-Lucia est_ á em meu apartamento agora.

 _\- A Ana-Lucia?- retrucou ela._

 _\- Voc_ ê se lembra daquela conversa que nós tivemos na ilha pouco antes de nos envolvermos?

 _Juliet assentiu._

 _\- Voc_ ê me contou sobre o seu breve envolvimento com ela. Você me disse que a amou.

 _\- Eu a amei sim, da minha forma, mas amei. Ela n_ _ão merecia ter sido morta da maneira que foi. Foi terr_ ível.

 _\- Ela matou o Goodwin.- Juliet disse com certo pesar na voz._

 _\- Voc_ ê ainda a odeia por isso?- James perguntou.

 _Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente._

 _\- Voc_ ê n _ão a odeia mais porque est_ á pronta. Está pronta para seguir para o outro plano, mas a Ana-Lucia n _ão. Ela não se lembra da ilha. Encontrar comigo não fez ela se lembrar._

 _\- Talvez porque voc_ ê n _ão seja a constante dela._

 _\- Eu não acho que ela tenha uma constante, não no momento. Mas Juliet, foi ela quem fez eu me lembrar. Ela_ é a minha constante.

 _\- Oh!- Juliet exclamou. – James, se eu não sou a sua constante devo ser a constante de outra pessoa.- ela concluiu. – Mas voc_ ê é a minha constante.

 _Sawyer sorriu e beijou as mãos dela._

 _\- Eu te amo, Julie._

 _\- Eu tamb_ ém te amo, James.- ela respondeu.

 _Eles se abraçaram por mais um longo momento. Quando eles se afastaram Juliet disse:_

 _\- Eu desejo muita sorte a voc_ ê e Ana-Lucia.

 _\- Obrigado.- disse ele._

 _\- Adeus, James._

 _\- Adeus, Juliet._

 _Ela caminhou de volta para o lobby do hotel. Estava ficando vazio. A maioria das pessoas j_ á tinha se dirigido à igreja. Mas havia um homem sentado sozinho em um dos sofás da recep _ção. Quando Juliet se aproximou dele ele a olhou como se a conhecesse. Mas ela o conhecia._

 _\- Oi.- Juliet disse._

 _\- Ol_ á.- disse ele de volta. – Eu conhe _ço voc_ ê?

 _Juliet então tocou a mão dele e pronunciou seu nome: - Goodwin._

 _No momento seguinte eles se abraçavam. Sawyer sorriu ao v_ ê-los juntos. Juliet era a constante de Goodwin. De certa forma ele sabia.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _James deixou o hotel e seguiu para a igreja. Viu todos os rostos conhecidos da ilha sorrindo para ele. Viu Jack e Kate de mãos dadas entrando na igreja. Pareciam tão felizes. Mas ele não entrou na igreja. Sabia que se entrasse corria o risco de não poder mais sair._

 _Ele viu Benjamin Linus sentado em um banco do lado de fora da igreja. Ben parecia cabisbaixo. Sawyer sentou-se ao lado dele no banco e perguntou:_

 _\- Não vai entrar?_

 _\- Eu não estou pronto. – respondeu ele._

 _\- E como voc_ ê se lembra da ilha ent _ão?_

 _\- Eu lembro porque quis me lembrar._

 _\- Como assim, Ben?_

 _\- James, eu fiz coisas terr_ íveis que jamais poderei mudar. E eu n _ão queria ter que me lembrar delas, mas lembrar dessas coisas e tentar fazer melhor nessa vida aqui_ é uma forma de evolu _ção. Eu comecei a fazer coisas boas por aqui mas eu sinto que ainda preciso fazer mais, aprender mais. Por isso eu disse ao Jacob que não estou pronto para ir para o outro plano. Preciso evoluir mais._

 _\- E ele permitiu isso?_

 _Ben assentiu._

 _\- Não foi uma decisão f_ ácil de tomar, mas estou decidido a ficar. Mas e quanto a você? Por que ainda n _ão entrou na igreja?_

 _\- Porque tamb_ ém _não estou pronto._

 _\- Certo.- disse Benajamin. – Como foi que descobriu isso?_

 _\- Quando eu encontrei a Ana-Lucia. Eu não me lembrei de imediato mas depois que n_ ós...- James pausou.

 _\- Depois que voc_ ês o quê?- inquiriu Ben.

 _\- Depois que nos conectamos.- respondeu Sawyer, evasivo._

 _\- Sei.- disse Ben._

 _\- Eu me lembrei, lembrei de tudo. Mas ela não._

 _\- Ela não se lembrou porque não quer se lembrar. Tudo o que ela viveu na ilha foi muito dif_ ícil e pra ela parece mais fácil fingir que a ilha nunca aconteceu.

 _\- Então est_ á dizendo que ela está fingindo n _ão se lembrar_ de propósito?

 _\- Não, James, eu estou dizendo que ela est_ á fazendo isso inconscientemente. Doi menos, sabe?

 _\- E voc_ ê optou pela dor?

 _Ben assentiu._

 _\- Sim, vou continuar me lembrando de tudo o que eu fiz pelo tempo em que eu viver aqui nesta vida at_ é que Jacob decida que eu estou realmente pronto.

 _Nesse momento, Jacob saiu de dentro da igreja e acenou para eles dois. Ele vestia seu usual traje branco, o mesmo que usava na ilha._

 _\- Ok, se voc_ ê vai dizer a ele que quer ficar, a hora é agora.- disse Ben dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de James.

 _\- Jacob!- Ben acenou para ele._

 _\- Benjamin!- Jacob acenou de volta. Assim que Ben se foi, Jacob foi at_ é o banco e sentou-se ao lado de Sawyer.

 _\- Então não est_ á pronto?- Jacob indagou.

 _\- Parece que não.- respondeu Sawyer._

 _\- Juliet j_ á está dentro da igreja.- Jacob comentou. – Com o Goodwin.

 _\- Pois_ é.

 _\- E voc_ ê quer ficar por que...?

 _\- Eu quero ajudar a Ana-Lucia.- James disse categ_ órico.

 _\- Ela ainda n_ _ão est_ á pronta.- disse Jacob. – Ela n _ão quer se lembrar da ilha._

 _\- Eu posso ajud_ á-la a se lembrar, Jacob.

 _Ele franziu o cenho._

 _\- Estaria disposto a arriscar seu pr_ óprio passe para o outro plano só para ajudá-la a se lembrar? Isso pode demorar muito tempo, décadas talvez.

 _\- Eu quero correr o risco.- disse Sawyer._

 _\- James voc_ ê evoluiu bastante em sua jornada, devo dizer que estou muito orgulhoso. Imagino que o Ben tenha te contado que se você ficar vai continuar se lembrando da ilha, mas todas as outras pessoas que fazem parte da sua vida aqui n _ão se lembrarão. Essas pessoas serão somente ilustrações que fazem parte do seu dia a dia. Voc_ ê entende?

 _\- Sim.- respondeu ele._

 _\- Tem uma regra muito importante que voc_ ê terá de seguir.

 _James o ouviu atentamente._

 _\- Voc_ ê jamais poderá contar a Ana-Lucia sobre a ilha. Ela precisa se lembrar sozinha com a sua ajuda é claro. Você terá um tempo para isso.

 _\- Quanto tempo?- ele perguntou._

 _\- O meu tempo_ é muito diferente do seu tempo, James. Fa _ça o melhor que puder._

 _\- E se eu não conseguir?_

 _\- Então voc_ ê terá que partir e deixá-la para trás.

\- E como vou saber quando o meu tempo estará acabando?

\- Quando você come _çar a me ver com frequ_ ência.- respondeu Jacob.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _As palavras finais de Jacob reverberavam em sua mente sem parar. James não queria deix_ á-la para trás. Ficou com medo de que ela n _ão estivesse mais em seu apartamento. Ao chegar em seu pr_ édio ele n _ão quis esperar pelo elevador, subiu correndo todos os lances de escada at_ é o quarto andar.

 _Quando ele entrou em seu apartamento, ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ele andou at_ é lá e encontrou Ana-Lucia cozinhando alguma coisa. Seu cora _ção se encheu de al_ ívio ao vê-la.

 _\- Ainda estou presa?- ela perguntou mexendo uma panela._

 _James sorriu._

 _\- O cheiro est_ á ótimo. O que está cozinhando?- ele perguntou.

\- Omelete de rosbife.- ela respondeu sem se virar para ele. – Eu estava com fome e n _ão tinha muita coisa na sua geladeira._

 _\- Parece delicioso.- ele disse se aproximando dela e olhando a frigideira onde ovos, rosbife, pedaços de tomate, cebola e cheiro-verde fritavam. Ela adicionou uma x_ ícara de mussarela em pó, cogumelos frescos cortados ao meio e uma pitada de orégano. – E respondendo à sua pergunta anterior, sim você está presa. Ainda precisa me explicar sobre os prisioneiros desaparecidos.

Ana-Lucia largou a espátula que estava usando para mexer a panela ao lado do fog _ão e desligou o fogo._

 _\- Alguma outra acusação, detetive?- ela indagou, voltando-se para ele._

 _\- Sim.- disse ele. – Voc_ ê assaltou a minha cozinha.

 _\- O que mais?- Ana perguntou com voz sedutora olhando direto nos olhos dele._

 _\- Voc_ ê é muito bonita. E ser bonita desse jeito é um crime inafian _ç_ ável.

 _Ana o beijou. James a agarrou com vontade. Ele a levantou do chão e a sentou na mesa. Ela ainda usava apenas a camisa dele e sua lingerie. James a beijou no pescoço e colocou suas mãos embaixo da camisa de botões que ela vestia, puxando a calcinha dela para baixo e passando-a pelas pernas antes de tir_ á-la. Ana abriu a cal _aça dele e desceu o z_ íper ainda olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. James a tomou, deslizou para dentro dela num único impulso. Ela gemeu e apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Eles se beijaram profundamente.

 _Quando tudo terminou, eles levaram a panela de omelete para o quarto dele e comeram na cama._

 _\- Esfriou.- Ana disse._

 _\- Eu não me importo. Est_ á uma delícia.- disse ele colocando um garfo cheio de omelete na boca. Mastigou e disse com a boca meio cheia: - N _ão sabia que cozinhava assim._

 _Ela franziu o cenho._

 _\- Como poderia saber?- Ana retrucou. – N_ ós acabamos de nos conhecer.

 _\- Tem razão, baby.- disse ele dando um selinho nela e lembrando-se do que Jacob tinha dito a ele: "Voc_ ê n _ão pode contar a ela sobre a ilha. Ela tem que se lembrar sozinha."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _No dia seguinte, James acordou com o barulho do seu telefone celular bem alto em sua mesa de cabeceira._

 _\- Ford.- ele atendeu com voz de sono._

 _\- Onde diabos voc_ ê está, Jim?- disse Miles do outro lado da linha. - O capit _ão quer falar com a gente. Ele est_ á possesso com a história do sumi _ço dos prisioneiros._

 _\- T_ ô indo pra aí!- ele respondeu desligando o aparelho e colocando-o de volta na mesinha.

 _Ele olhou para o lado e viu que Ana não estava na cama._

 _\- Ana?- ele chamou._

 _James chechou o banheiro de sua su_ íte, a cozinha, a sala de estar, o banheiro das visitas. Todo o apartamento. N _ão a encontrou. Quando voltou para a sala de estar notou que o envelope pardo que ela poss_ uía qundo ele a prendera tinha desaparecido, no lugar dele havia uma nota que dizia:

 _"Venha me pegar se puder."_

 _\- Mas que droga, Ana-Lucia!- James exclamou._

 _Continua..._


	5. Quem procura acha

Capítulo 5

Quem procura acha

A capitã Teresa Raquel Cortez viu Ana-Lucia adentrando a recep _ç_ ão da delegacia vestida à paisana, o olhar dela estava cabisbaixo. Ela tinha um policial com ela em sua sala tomando algumas notas sobre um caso que tinha acabado de ser fechado. Teresa olhou para o policial e disse:

\- Me dê um momento, sim?

O policial deixou a sala e Teresa fez um gesto através do vidro da porta para que Ana-Lucia entrasse. Assim que Ana entrou e fechou a porta, Teresa foi logo perguntando para a filha:

\- Em que tipo de problema você se meteu dessa vez?

\- Posso pelo menos sentar primeiro?- Ana perguntou.

Teresa apontou-lhe uma cadeira em frente à mesa dela.

\- Tem um detetive atrás de mim.

A capitã franziu o cenho.

\- Como é que é? Eu não entendi.

\- Ontem três prisioneiros escaparam de uma viatura da polícia em South Beach e ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com o policial que a dirigia. Eu encontrei a viatura vazia perto da praia ainda com as chaves na igni _ç_ ão e resolvi dirigi-la de volta para o departamento. Eu nem sabia o que tinha acontecido ainda. Achei estranho que a viatura estivesse parada lá, sem ningém.

\- Ana-Lucia, o que você estava pensando?- retrucou Teresa. – Você sabe que numa situa _ç_ ão dessas o ocorrido tem que ser reportado para seus superiores imediatamente. Por que não me ligou?

\- Ah sei, lá, _mama_ , eu achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa levando a viatura de volta para a delegacia da onde pertencia. Mas um detetive que estava passando pelo local, coincidentemente do mesmo distrito à que pertencia a viatura me parou e resolveu me prender porque eu estava dirigindo. Ele me acusou de ter ajudado os prisioneiros a fugir. Mas _mama_ eu nem sei quem são esses prisioneiros.

\- ¡ _Ay, ay, ay_ Ana-Lucia! _Me dejas loca cuando haces esas cosas._

\- Como eu podia saber?- retrucou Ana-Lucia sentindo-se culpada por estar mentindo descaradamente para a sua mãe.

\- E ele te levou em custódia? Como foi que eu não recebi nenhuma liga _ç_ ão do capitão da jurisdi _ç_ ão dele?

\- Eu não quis que a senhora fosse contactada porque eu sabia que iria se aborrecer com a situa _ç_ ão e estresse não faz nada bem, _madre_.

\- Ana-Lucia não me venha com essa conversa fiada. Como foi que ficou essa situa _ç_ ão? Ele te indiciou?

Ana balan _çou a cabeça negativamente._

 _\- N_ ão, eu fui interrogada por algumas horas e o detetive me deixou ir.

\- Por isso você não apareceu para jantar comigo e com o seu pai ontem?- Teresa concluiu. – Você foi capaz de me telefonar e não me dizer que estava com problemas.

Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro resignado.

\- Capitã Cortez tudo já está resolvido, ok? Eles me deixaram ir, estão abrindo uma investiga _ç_ ão e vão me chamar se precisarem de mim. Eu só queria que a senhora soubesse.

Ela fez men _ç_ ão de se levantar da cadeira, mas Teresa ergueu a mão num gesto claro para que Ana continuasse sentada. Ela obedeceu.

\- Qual é mesmo a jurisdi _ç_ ão dessa viatura?  
\- South Beach.- Ana-Lucia respondeu ansiando para deixar a sala da mãe.

\- E o nome do detetive?

\- Eu não lembro.

\- Ana-Lucia Cortez!- Teresa insistiu.

\- Talvez seja...ah...alguma coisa Ford?- ela sugeriu.

\- James Ford.- disse Teresa. – Eu já ouvi falar dele, mas nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Eu conhe _ço o capit_ ão de South Beach, Frank Lapidus. Vou falar com ele.

\- _Mama_ , a senhora não precisa fazer isso, eu já sou bastante crescidinha para cuidar de mim mesma.

\- Não importa, você ainda é minha subordinada nessa jurisdi _ç_ ão. Agora vai colocar o uniforme e comece a trabalhar. Quando eu souber de algo te chamo.

\- _Gracias._ \- Ana respondeu olhando para fora da sala para ver se tinha alguém olhando, quando viu que todos estavam distraídos com seu trabalho ela se aproximou da mãe e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

\- Vai some da minha frente, _ni_ _ña._ \- bradou Raquel, mas quando Ana saiu ela estava sorrindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James escutou durante meia hora tudo o que o capitão Frank Lapidus tinha para dizer sobre o caso dos prisioneiros fugitivos. Chegou uma hora em que ele não estava mais nem ouvindo o que o seu superior dizia, só pensava na grande missão que tinha pela frente em fazer com que Ana-Lucia se lembrasse da ilha.

Depois que ele descobrira que a sua vida não passava de um grande limbo aonde ele tinha que evoluir para poder ir para um lugar melhor muita coisa pareceu perder o sentido para James, mas ele não podia pensar daquela maneira. Jacob fora bem claro com ele ao dizer que ele poderia ficar mas como consequência se lembraria de tudo. Não tinha como viver focado nisso, precisava viver uma vida normal de qualquer maneira e no momento era parte de sua vida resolver o problema dos prisioneiros fugitivos.

\- Entendeu, Ford?- disse Lapidus finalizando seu monólogo. – Precisamos recuperar essses prisioneiros, principalmente Sayid Jarrah e Katherine Austen. Os dois são assassinos convictos. Quanto ao Desmond Hume, a gente joga ele num manicômio assim que o pegarmos de volta. O sujeito é doido de pedra.

James apenas balan _çou a cabeça concordando._

 _\- Eu preciso que voc_ ê trabalhe com o Straume nesse caso oficialmente. Comecem tentando descobrir quem foi que forjou a sua assinatura no documento de transferência do prisioneiro. Olhem toda a filmagem de ontem das câmeras de seguran _ça da delgacia. Vejam tamb_ ém se conseguem alguma filmagem da CCTV.

\- Sim, capitão!- disse James deixando a sala.

Ele encontrou Miles em sua mesa preenchendo alguns papeis.

\- Já foi buscar o seu carro na oficina?- ele indagou.

\- Ainda não.- James respondeu. – Vim trabalhar de táxi.

\- Esse acidente de carro que aconteceu contigo foi um pouco estranho, não foi?- comentou Miles.

\- Estranhíssimo!- disse James. – A viatura estava parada, mas demorou um tempo pra eu perceber.

\- Que distra _ç_ ão a sua, né?- ele continuou. – Tem certeza de que não tinha ninguém dirigindo a viatura que saiu correndo com medo de ser interceptado por você?

\- Caramba, Miles!- exclamou James. – Aonde quer chegar, cara?

\- Eu estou apenas tentando construir o caso.- justificou Miles. – Você é um dos melhores policiais de Los Angeles, vive se gabando do seu olho de águia e não conseguiu perceber que a viatura tava parada?

\- Não, não percebi. Falhei, sou ser humano e daí? Ao invés de ficar focando na minha falha você deveria estar procurando pelas filmagens das câmeras de seguran _ça da delegacia pra gente poder identificar quem foi que falsificou a minha assinatura e enganou o pobre do sargento._

 _\- Aham, eu vou dar uma olhada nisso e voc_ ê vai fazer o quê enquanto eu trabalho? Vai ficar olhando o seu facebook? Por isso que eu sou o único que trabalha por aqui.- brincou Miles.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada nas câmeras da CCTV. Vai dar muito mais trabalho do que olhar nas câmeras da delegacia. Portanto, eu estou te fazendo um favor parceiro.

\- Sendo assim... – concordou Miles com um sorriso. – Eu vou pegar os cds com o chefe da seguran _ça e j_ á volto.

\- Vai lá!- disse James logando no site da polícia civil de Los Angeles.

Ele deu dois cliques em um ícone que dizia "nosso time" e digitou Ana-Lucia Cortez em caixa alta dentro da ferramenta de busca do site. Apareceu uma caixa pedindo a senha. James sorriu, maroto porque ele sabia a senha. Apenas os oficiais de alta patente na polícia tinham acesso áquela senha, mas aparentemente o capitão Frank Lapidus tinha um problema em memorizar senhas e escrevera todas, incluindo as bancárias em um peda _ço de papel que ele colou debaixo de sua mesa. James fora esperto o bastante para tomar nota da senha do site da pol_ ícia enquanto o capitão monologava naquela manhã.

Depois que ele digitou a senha e clicou _enter_ , a palavra "buscando" apareceu e no minuto seguinte uma página com uma fotografia padrão de Ana-Lucia usando seu uniforme da polícia civil apareceu. Ele observou a expressão austera no rosto dele e sorriu lembrando-se de como ela era sorrindo. Ela tinha um sorriso meigo que ele tinha certeza poucos tinham a oportunidade de ver.

Ele come _çou a ler a ficha dela mentalmente._

 _"Ana-Lucia de Castillo Alvarez Cortez, nascida em Los Angeles, Calif_ órnia em 13 de maio de 1975, filha de Manoel Soarez de Castillo Alvarez e Teresa Raquel Cubillos Cortez...graduou-se no Abraham Lincol High School em 1993, entrou na Academia de Polícia no batalhão da juventude em 1994...ganhou duas medalhas por seu empenho na cruz vermelha no Quênia em 1998...- James come _çou a ler mais adiante: "Integrou a pol_ ícia civil do distrito de Santa Monica sob o comando da capitã Teresa Cortez em 1999...levou um tiro em servi _ço em 2003... – os olhos dele se arregalaram ao ler aquela parte da ficha dela. - ... o que resultou no afastamento..._

 _\- Ei, Ford!- chamou Miles em p_ é atrás dele. James estava tão distraído que não notara que o parceiro tinha retornado.

\- Hein?- disse James abrindo uma janela em branco.

\- Eu pensei que estivesse procurando as filmagens da CCTV.

\- E eu estou!- disse James digitando o site da CCTV na barra de endere _ços._

 _\- Ok!- disse Miles. – Eu consegui os cds das filmagens de ontem da delegacia._

 _\- Bom pra voc_ ê.- falou James.

Miles retomou seu lugar em sua mesa.

\- James, você ainda não me disse porque não deu as caras no concerto ontem. A garota que eu ia te apresentar ficou um pouco chateada porque você não apareceu.

\- Mas eu fui no conserto e não achei vocês.- disse James. – Eu estava atrasado, mas estava lá. Só que não me deixaram entrar no teatro porque a intermissão já tinha acabado então tive que assistir pela tela do corredor. Mas não foi ruim. Degustei uma dose de uísque excelente. Aliás, o pianista era muito bom. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Daniel Farenheight?

\- Faraday.- disse Miles se preparando para colocar os fones de ouvido. Ele já tinha inserido o primeiro cd com as filmagens no computador. – A Charlotte tava lá.

\- Gra _ças a Deus que eu n_ ão encontrei com ela.- falou James.

\- James, sinceramente, você precisa transar e perdeu a oportunidade ontem. A garota que eu ia te apresentar é muito legal e eu não sei se ela vai aceitar sair com você depois do bolo que você nos deu, vacilão.

\- Como você sabe que eu não transo?- retrucou James.

Miles balan _çou a cabeça negativamente e colocou os fones de ouvido. James voltou para a janela aonde a ficha de Ana-Lucia ainda estava aberta, continuou a ler por mais alguns minutos mas foi interrompido pelo telefone em sua mesa._

 _\- Detetive Ford falando?_

 _\- Detetive Ford.- disse uma voz feminina rouca ao telefone._

 _\- Sim, em que posso ajudar?_

 _\- Aqui quem fala_ é a capitã Teresa Cortez do distrito de Santa Monica.

James sentiu um frio de ansiedade na barriga. Era a mãe de Ana-Lucia.

\- Em que lhe posso ser útil capitã?

\- Bem, detetive Ford é um assunto um tanto delicado. Minha filha e subordinada Ana-Lucia Cortez me relatou hoje de manhã que o senhou a interrogou sob custódia ontem a respeito da fuga de três prisioneiros em South Beach.

\- Oh!- exclamou James. - Sim, capitã, certamente esse é um assunto que requere discri _ç_ ão. Mas para tranquilizá-la, gostaria de lhe informar que esse fato não foi reportado ao capitão Lapidus ainda.

\- Não?- retrucou Teresa, surpresa.

\- A senhora gostaria de se encontrar comigo para conversarmos sobre esse assunto?

\- Certamente, detetive.- respondeu ela.

\- Ana-Lucia estaria presente?

\- Não.- respondeu Teresa. – Eu gostaria de averiguar esta situa _ç_ ão com o senhor sem a presen _ça dela por enquanto._

 _\- Muito bem.- disse ele olhando para ver se Miles n_ ão estava prestando aten _ç_ ão à conversa deles, mas ele estava concentrado nas filmagens ainda usando os fones de ouvido. – A senhora conhece aquele restaurante coreano na décima avenida?

\- O Kwon?

\- Isso mesmo. Poderia me encontrar lá em digamos meia hora?

\- Certo.- disse Teresa.

\- Até mais!- disse James desligando o telefone.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, pegou o casaco e foi até Miles dizendo:

\- Straume, vou dar uma saída mas volto logo, tá? Cobre aí pra mim.

Mas Miles não ouviu nada do que ele disse.

\- Miles?- James chamou mais alto e então resolveu tirar os fones de ouvido do parceiro.

\- O quê?- indagou Miles quando sentiu os fones sendo retirados.

\- Eu disse que vou dar uma saída, mas volto logo. Cobre pra mim!

\- Pode deixar, parceiro.- disse Miles. – Mas não demora. Se for comprar almo _ço traz pra mim aquele sandu_ íche de lombinho com queijo e batatas fritas.

\- Tá bom. E pra beber?

\- Latte colombiano com baunilha.

James franciu o cenho.

\- Só você mesmo pra beber aquela porcaria!

\- Tchau!- disse Miles.

\- Até!- falou James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big Mike deu mais uma mordida em seu cachorro quente e perguntou para Ana-Lucia:

\- Onde diabos foi que você se meteu ontem, Lulu?

\- Tá falando de boca cheia e tem mostarda na sua cara saindo até pelo nariz, cara.- disse Ana, rindo.

Os dois estavam comendo em frente à um popular food truck no centro da cidade. Depois que conversara com sua mãe na delegacia tudo o que ela queria era patrulhar o dia inteiro e ficar bem longe para que a capitã não lhe fizesse mais perguntas sobre o detetive Ford. Ela mesma ainda não tinha conseguido processar muito bem o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Big Mike limpou o rosto com um guardanapo de papel e terminou seu cachorro-quente.

\- Vê mais um pra mim, meu bem.- ele pediu para a mocinha franzina que trabalhava no food truck. – Coloca bastante picles, tá?- a mo _ça assentiu. – Sim, onde_ é que você esteve ontem?

 _\- Por a_ í dando um tempo.- ela respondeu.

\- Dando um tempo?

\- Um tempo, um _break_ , um _time_ , um tempo Mike!- respondeu ela, malcriada.

\- Hum, tem sorte que eu não te dedurei pra capitã.- disse ele.

\- Eu já conversei com ela hoje de manhã.- contou Ana-Lucia.

\- E saiu ilesa? Uau!- exclamou ele. – Ela devia estar de bom humor hoje.

\- Seu cachorro-quente, senhor.- anunciou a mo _ça._

 _\- Obrigado.- disse Mike pegando o sandu_ íche das mãos dela.

\- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa e já volto.- disse Ana de repente assim que ela terminou de comer.

\- Que coisa?

\- Tenho que pagar uma conta e tem um Cradock Marine do outro lado da rua.

\- Por que você não paga na internet como todo mundo?

\- Eu já volto. Lembra que eu tô com as chaves da viatura.

\- Aham!

Ana atravessou a rua correndo, foi até o carro e pegou uma bolsa preta. Ela entrou no banco Cradock Marine em seguida e ficou na fila. Um rapaz jovem, loiro e baixinho com olhar simpático se aproximou dela. Ana leu no crachá dele: - Charles Pace, gerente.

\- Boa tarde, Srta. Em que posso ajudá-la?

\- Eu gostaria de abrir uma conta corrente.- disse Ana com um sorriso.

\- Por aqui, por favor.- disse Charles mostrando o caminho para a sala dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A capitã Teresa Cortez chegou ao restaurante pontualmente, meia hora depois de ter falado com o detetive ao telefone. Ele estava dois minutos atrasado quando ela come _çou a olhar em seu rel_ ógio de pulso.

James chegou ao restaurante e foi recebido pela dona do estabelecimento logo à porta:

\- Detetive Ford, boa tarde.- disse a simpática e elegante mo _ça de longos cabelos lisos e negros._

 _\- Boa tarde, Sun.- disse ele._

 _\- N_ ão sabia que o senhor viria hoje. Vou mandar preparar sua mesa.

\- Não se preocupe, Sun.- disse ele. – Eu vim encontrar uma pessoa.

Nesse momento ele avistou Teresa. Seria impossível não reconhecê-la já que Ana-Lucia era sua versão idêntica mais jovem.

\- Capitã.- disse James quando se sentou à mesa com ela.

\- Detetive.- disse Teresa sem se levantar.

\- O que vão querer beber?- indagou Sun servindo-os pessoalmente.

\- Suco de limão.- pediu Teresa.

\- Pra mim uma gim e tônica.

Sun assentiu e os deixou sozinhos.

\- Bebendo em servi _ço, detetive Ford?- Teresa indagou._

 _\- Para o que eu vim dizer pra senhora, capit_ ã, vou precisar de uma dose.

Teresa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Capitã Cortez, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pela sua filha.

Continua...


	6. Negociando

Capítulo 6

Negociando

Sun aproximou-se da mesa para servir os drinques do detetive Ford e da capitã Cortez, mas quando ela colocou o copo de suco de limão sobre a mesa, Teresa disse:

\- Poderia por favor acrecentar uma dose dupla de vodka ao suco?

\- Sim, senhora.- disse Sun levando o suco de volta.

Assim que ela se afastou, Teresa continuou a conversa com James.

\- Como assim está apaixonado pela minha filha?

Sawyer deu um suspiro.

\- Bem, eu a vi algumas vezes em alguns eventos da polícia e...

\- Tentou se aproximar dela?- perguntou Teresa.

\- Aqui está o seu drinque.- Sun retornou trazendo a bebida de Teresa.

\- Obrigada.- disse ela.

\- Bem, eu...- James continou.

\- Se tentou se aproximar e ela não lhe correspondeu, não leve para o lado pessoal, detetive. A minha filha demora para perceber as coisas.

\- Na verdade, capitã, eu nunca tentei me aproximar dela...eu sou muito tímido.- James sentiu vontade de rir quando disse aquilo, mas se controlou porque aparentemente seu plano de causar uma boa impressão na mãe de Ana-Lucia estava funcionando.

\- Tímido?- Teresa retrucou.

\- Pois é.- disse James. – E ontem quando eu a prendi por conta dela estar dirigindo a viatura que levava os prisioneiros fugitivos da delegacia fiquei quase sem palavras. Eu não pude acreditar de maneira nenhuma que a Policial Cortez esteja envolvida na fuga desses prisioneiros.

\- O que foi que ela lhe contou, detetive?

\- Que não sabia de nada, que só estava levando a viatura de volta para a delegacia porque a encontrou abandonada.

\- Sério?- questionou Teresa, muito surpresa pelo detetive estar corroborando a história que Ana-Lucia lhe contara mais cedo.

\- Sim.- respondeu James. – Eu acreditei nela de imediato, mas mesmo assim eu precisava interrogá-la.

\- Mas o senhor não registrou nenhuma ocorrência sobre o caso e também não a levou à delegacia.

\- Não, senhora.- James respondeu.

\- E por que não?

\- Porque eu imaginei que o capitão Lapidus talvez não fosse acreditar nela de imediato e abrirsse uma grande investiga _ç_ ão, o que não seria bom para a carreira da policial Cortez.

\- Eu concordo, mas como o senhor vai lidar com isso sem comunicar ao capitão Lapidus?

\- Capitã Cortez, eu acredito que possamos marcar uma pequena reunião de media _ç_ ão entre a senhora, a policial Cortez, eu, o capitão Lapidus e a delegada geral de Los Angeles. Tenho certeza que conseguiremos resolver esse problema discretamente.

Teresa pensou um pouco e disse:

\- Seria muito generoso da sua parte fazer isso pela filha, mas perdoe-me se pare _ço desconfiada, detetive Ford, mas o que o senhor gostaria em troca de t_ ão gentil favor?

James deu uma risada discreta.

\- Capitã não me leve a mal. Eu gosto da sua filha e não quero que esse tipo de coisa seja registrado na ficha dela. Tudo o que eu gostaria é que a senhora falasse bem de mim pra ela e então de repente ela poderia se interessar em jantar comigo um dia desses.

Sun se aproximou mais uma vez.

\- Já decidiram o que vão pedir?

\- Pra mim o de sempre, Sun, querida.- disse James.

Teresa olhou para o cardápio parecendo visivelmente mais relaxada do que quando chegara ao restaurante.

\- Eu gostaria de provar o arroz de frutos de mar.- disse ela.

Sun se retirou.

\- Por que não vem jantar hoje à noite em minha residência?- ofereceu Teresa. – Pedirei à Ana-Lucia que se junte a nós e então o senhor terá sua chance de conversar um pouco com ela. De acordo?

James ergueu seu copo para o ar e disse:

\- Vamos brindar, capitã. Ao início de uma grande amizade.

Teresa ergueu seu copo e brindou com ele.

\- Tin tin, detetive Ford.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de apartar duas brigas de bar, prender um homem por violência doméstica e dar uma multa para dois travestis que estavam oferecendo seus servi _ços na Hollywood Boulevard, Ana-Lucia e Big Mike deram o dia de trabalho por encerrado._

 _Ela disse a ele que estava muito cansada e Mike se ofereceu para levar o carro-patrulha de volta para a delegacia enquanto Ana dirigia para sua casa em seu pr_ óprio carro. Quando ela chegou em casa correu direto para sua suíte e ligou a banheira. Enquanto a banheira enchia ela foi para a cozinha e pegou um pacote de batatas chips sabor sour cream, suas favoritas.

Retornou ao banheiro, despiu-se e entrou na banheira, fazendo um som de prazer ao sentir a água morna com sais envolvendo seu corpo. Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem que dizia: "Código azul." Procurou o número de telefone para o qual queria enviar e apertou o botão.

Em menos de um minuto ela recebeu uma liga _ç_ ão.

\- Foi rápido.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Você disse código azul.- falou sua mulher amiga Libby do outro lado da linha. – Então me diz logo, com quem foi?

\- Bem...- Ana come _çou a dizer, mas Libby a interrompeu gritando desesperada para o filho pequeno tirar a m_ ão de dentro aquário.

\- Ai, desculpa, o Carlinhos está impossível hoje.

\- Tudo bem.- disse Ana. – E o Dieguinho?

\- Está dormindo tranquilamente. Você sabe que um é o oposto do outro, né? Embora eles sejam fisicamente iguais.

\- Dá um beijo nos meus afilhadinhos por mim.

\- Dou sim, mas agora para de enrolar e me conta logo. Com quem foi?

\- Ele é um detetive de um distrito diferente do meu.

\- Um detetive? Uau! Como foi que isso aconteceu, Ana? Quero saber de tudo, amiga.

\- Não quero te contar pelo telefone não, mas aconteceu assim por acaso.

\- Por acaso? Como assim?

\- Bem, não foi depois de um encontro, foi logo depois que a gente se conheceu e discutiu...

\- Nossa, essa história deve ser quente! Vem pra cá logo me contar. O Hugo está fazendo tacos e batata-frita para o jantar.

\- Hum, eu adoraria. Chego aí em meia-hora. Tô só tomando um banho. Diz pro Hugo colocar bastante pimenta jalapeño no meu taco e queijo extra também.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Te vejo daqui a pouco, amiga.- disse Ana finalizando a conversa e colocando o celular de lado. Mas o telefone tocou novamente logo em seguida. Ana viu o nome da mãe no visor e franziu acenho. – Oi, mama.

\- Hola, mi cielo. Já estás em casa?

\- Estou sim.- ela respondeu estranhando o bom humor da mãe. – Tá tudo bem?

\- Está sim, mi amor.- respondeu Teresa. – Estou te ligando porque quero que você venha jantar conosco hoje à noite. Já que você não veio ontem gostaríamos muito que viesse hoje.

\- Pode ser no fim de semana?- Ana perguntou. – Eu acabei de dizer a Libby que foi jantar com eles hoje à noite.

\- Por favor, desmarque com ela. Eu preciso muito que você venha.- Teresa insistiu.

\- E por que?- retrucou Ana-Lucia. – Mama, isso tem a ver com a história do processo? Eu te disse hoje de manhã que está tudo sob controle e...

Teresa a cortou:

\- Ana-Lucia, uma mãe precisa mesmo de uma boa razão para ver sua única filha?

Ana revirou os olhos. Teresa raramente fazia chantagem emocional, e se ela estava fazendo isso naquele momento era porque realmente queria que ela lhe escutasse.

\- Tudo bem, mama. Eu vou. Chego às 6 e meia.

\- Que bom.- disse Teresa. – Te vejo mais tarde, cariño.

Assim que Teresa desligou, Ama ligou de volta para Libby e contou que teria de desmarcar porque a mãe dela estava insistindo muito para que ela fosse jantar com os pais. Libby conhecia muito bem dona Teresa Cortez e também achou estranho quando Ana contou que a mãe fizera um pouco de chantagem emocional.

\- Você acha que está tudo bem?

\- Eu espero que sim.- falou Ana com sinceridade, um pouco preocupada com a história que tinha inventado pra sua mãe sobre o que realmente acontecera na noite anterior. Ela não sabia o que o detetive Ford faria sobre o assunto ainda, mas o fato deles terem dormido juntos com certeza estava pesando na mente dele para ele ainda não a tivesse denunciado oficialmente.

Pelo menos o dinheiro estava a salvo, Ana-Lucia pensou e se o detetive mencionasse qualquer coisa sobre isso seria a palavra dele contra a dela, mas não adiantava ficar pensando nisso naquele momento quando ela tinha que se arrumar para ir jantar com os pais em menos de duas horas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James tinha finalmente conseguido sair do trabalho, mas estava com muita pressa porque já eram quase seis da tarde e o jantar na casa dos Cortez seria às seis e meia. Ele estava contente porque Miles não tinha conseguido encontrar nada nas câmeras de seguran _ça da delegacia e levaria um s_ éculo para que eles conseguissem assistir toda a filmagem da CCTV, o que daria a ele algum tempo para tentar fazer Ana-Lucia se lembrar. James não queria deixá-la para trás e ele esperava que Jacob lhe desse tempo suficiente para ajudá-la.

Ele entrou em seu carro e deu partida, viu Miles se aproximando no estacionamento pelo espelho retrovisor.

\- Hey, James!- Miles gritou.

Mas James não parou para ver o que ele queria e continuou dirigindo para fora do estacionamento. Poucos minutos depois, ele recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Miles. Apertou o botão no painel de controle do carro e ouviu uma voz robotizada lendo a mensagem do amigo:

\- Por que saiu com tanta pressa? Eu queria saber se ainda estaria interessado em conhecer aquela garota.

James balan _çou a cabeça negativamente e nem se preocupou em responder a mensagem. Retornou ao seu apartamento, tomou um banho r_ ápido e enquanto se enxugava, entrou em seu closet e procurou por algo para vestir. Foi nesse momento que ele pensou que talvez se se vestisse como costumava se vestir na ilha, Ana-Lucia teria mais facilidade em se lembrar dele. Ela o tinha chamado de Sawyer enquanto dormia, então talvez seu inconsciente não estivesse muito longe de ajudar o consciente a se lembrar da ilha.

Ele resolveu vestir um look casual, cal _ça jeans e blusa de bot_ ões quadriculada. Colocou uma camiseta branca por dentro e arrumou os prendeu um pouquinho dos cabelos deixando o restante solto. Se olhou no espelho e por um momento viu a si mesmo na ilha novamente. Adicionou o sorriso cínico de covinhas ao visual e completou com sua fragrância masculina preferida. Apesar de saber que tentar conquistar Ana-Lucia era parte da missão que ele tinha para salvá-la, estava gostando de poder conviver com ela em outra vida e em outras circunstâncias. Por isso queria causar boa impressão nos pais dela e principalmente nela. Era sua segunda chance com Ana-Lucia apesar de tudo e não queria desperdi _ç_ á-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ana-Lucia chegou_ à casa dos pais alguns minutos antes das seis e meia. Manoel Cortez ficou feliz em ver a filha.

\- Lucita!- ele exclamou tomando-a nos bra _ços ainda na entrada._

 _\- Me desculpe por n_ ão ter vindo ontem.

\- Sua mãe me falou que você ficou presa no trabalho.

\- Foi sim.- disse Ana.

A campainha tocou atrás dela.

\- Ah, deve ser o amigo da sua mãe.

Ana esperou curiosa para ver quem era diante da porta quando quase caiu do salto alto.

\- Detetive Ford, por favor entre.

\- Boa noite.- disse James encarando Ana-Lucia com aquele sorriso e segurando um buquê de flores do campo.

Continua...

Nota: Seguindo a sugestão da Margueritte, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e gostaria de saber, vocês acham que a Ana vai demorar muito tempo para se lembrar da ilha?


	7. Jantar

Capítulo 7

Jantar

\- Olá, vamos entrando.- disse Manoel Cortez, muito educado deixando que James entrasse. Ele parou no foyer em frente ao armário de casacos e deu um olhar a la Joey Tribianni (de Friends) para Ana-Lucia. Ela estava de pé em cima do segundo degrau que levava para a sala de estar.

\- Boa noite.- Ana-Lucia respondeu mecanicamente, chocada que o detetive Ford estivesse ali na casa dos pais dela.

Ele a mediu dos pés à cabeça. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto ela parecia diferente da ilha. Ele sempre a achara linda do seu próprio jeito, mas vê-la na civilização daquele jeito relaxado, mas ao mesmo tempo picante e selvagem como ela tinha sido na ilha, tornava a tarefa dele de conquistá-la ainda mais interessante. Ela usava um vestido de verão, amarelo, estilo tomara-que-caia, com um saia rodada e um cinto branco que a deixava ainda mais fina na cintura e destacava-lhe os quadris largos.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas ambos ficaram se olhando por longos segundos que não passaram desapercebidos por Manoel.

\- Detetive Ford. Que bom que veio.- disse Theresa, vinda da cozinha. Ela estava sorrindo abertamente. Ana-Lucia estranhou aquilo e muito.

\- É um prazer estar aqui, capitã Cortez. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo convite.

James entregou as flores para Theresa.

\- Oh, muito obrigada.- disse ela. – Como sabia que eu adoro margaridas?

\- Eu tenho esse poder de adivinhar do que as mulheres gostam.- disse James, rindo.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos e não resistiu em dizer:

\- Aposto que você não adivinharia o que eu gosto.

James deu um sorriso de covinhas.

\- Mas eu já adivinhei, só não posso dizer na frente dos seus pais.

Ana corou. James adorou a expressão dela. Manoel pigarreou para quebrar o clima estranho antes de perguntar:

\- Então vocês dois se conhecem?

\- Oh sim, Manoel. Claro que eles se conhecem. Somos todos policiais e LA não é tão grande assim.- Theresa cortou o marido antes que ele começasse a falar demais. Por favor, detetive vamos para a sala.

Todos seguiram para a sala de estar. Ana-Lucia foi a última a se juntar a eles. Theresa fez menção de se sentar, mas assim que a filha tomou uma poltrona do lado oposto ao detetive, ela continuou de pé e disse:

\- Preciso colocar estas lindas margaridas em um vaso. Manoel você gostaria de vir me ajudar?

\- Precisa de ajuda para colocar flores em um vaso, Theresa?- ele retrucou, sem entender.

\- Manoel, por favor venha me ajudar.- a capitã disse com mais firmeza. Manoel assentiu. – Nos deem licença, por favor.

Assim que eles se retiraram, Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia e disse:

\- Gostei dos seus pais.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, detetive Ford?- Ana-Lucia inquiriu com expressão muito séria. – Por acaso o senhor tem algum mandado oficial pra me prender desta vez?

Ele deu um meio sorriso e respondeu:

\- Sua mãe me convidou para vir jantar esta noite quando conversamos durante o almoço.

\- Almoçou com a minha mãe hoje?- questonou Ana-Lucia, muito surpresa.

\- Ela me ligou na delegacia. – contou James. – Disse que queria conversar comigo sobre a sua indiscrição.

\- A minha indiscrição?

\- Não se preocupe, morena que eu vou cuidar de tudo. Mas quero algo em troca do meu favor.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Mesmo?

Ele assentiu.

\- E o que vai querer em troca?- ela o provocou. – Pensei que a gente estivesse quite.

\- Pois pensou errado, amor. Eu quero um encontro com você, hoje à noite.

\- Um encontro?

\- Sim. Para a gente se conhecer melhor.

\- Tá falando sério?

\- Muito sério.- falou James. – Eu tenho uma missão: fazer você se encontrar.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada.

\- Cara, você é meio doido! Como assim? Primeiro que eu não estou perdida e segundo que você não nada sobre mim.

\- Mas estou interessado em saber e você não pode negar que existe uma atração muito forte entre nós.- ele afirmou.

Ana-Lucia sentiu borboletas no estômago quando James disse isso porque era a mais pura verdade e por alguma razão ia muito mais longe do que a atração física, mas ela não entendia o porquê.

– Anda, vamos sair depois do jantar com os seus pais, a gente pode ir pra onde você quiser e se no final a noite for um desastre você não precisa me ver nunca mais.

Ela pensou um pouco. James ficou impaciente.

\- Então, o que me diz?

\- O jantar está servido.- anunciou Theresa.

Ana-Lucia se levantou do sofá e disse:

\- Está bem, cowboy. Nós vamos sair hoje à noite e veremos se você passa no teste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante o jantar, James e Theresa conversaram bastante sobre o trabalho deles na polícia, mas Manoel e Ana-Lucia pouco falaram; no entanto, a troca de olhares entre os dois era intensa. James estava ansioso para que o jantar acabasse e eles pudessem sair dali.

\- A comida está deliciosa, Theresa.- elogiou James.

\- Muito obrigada, detetive, mas foi meu marido quem cozinhou.

\- Meus cumprimentos ao chef então.- disse James erguendo seu copo de vinho para cima. Os demais o acompanharam e eles brindaram.

\- Vamos fazer outro brinde.- pediu Theresa erguendo seu copo mais uma vez. – Vamos brindar à

amizade porque a melhor coisa do mundo é poder contar com grandes amigos.

James sorriu. Ana-Lucia fez cara feia para a mãe.

\- Ana-Lucia, por favor, mi cielo, me ajude com a louça.

\- Eu posso ajudar.- ofereceu-se James.

\- Não, muito obrigada, detetive. O Manoel cozinhou, então a louça agora é nossa.

\- Verdade, detetive.- disse Manoel. – Venha vamos conversar na sala.

\- Daqui a pouco serviremos a sobremesa: cheesecake New York style.

\- Meu favorito!- disse James com sinceridade. Manoel o conduziu de volta para a sala.

Theresa encheu a pia de água quente.

\- Eu lavo, você enxuga.- disse ela. – Não quero que estrague as suas unhas.

\- Mama, o que está acontecendo? Por que convidou o detetive Ford para vir aqui?

\- Você sabe muito bem por que.- falou Theresa.

\- E acha que dando comida pra ele vai convencê-lo a me defender pro Capitão do distrito dele.

\- Sim, mas não só por isso.- a mãe acrescentou.

\- E por que mais?- Ana indagou, curiosa.

\- Porque ele me confessou que gosta de você.

\- Ay, mama, habla en serio!- exclamou Ana-Lucia.

\- E o que é tem?- retrucou Theresa. – Ele é detetive, solteiro, um bom partido e além de tudo muito atraente.

Ana deu uma risadinha.

\- Ele também me disse que é tímido.

Ela riu mais alto.

\- Sei.- completou.

\- Hija, por favor seja gentil com ele. O detetive está nos fazendo um grande favor. Ele vai conseguir uma reunião com o capitão dele para discutir como vai ficar a sua situação.

\- Está sugerindo que eu vá pra cama com ele, mama?- Ana perguntou só para provocar a mãe.

\- Dios mio, Ana-Lucia Cortez!- exclamou Theresa, irritada. – Eu nunca ia te pedir uma coisa dessas. Você sabe muito bem que eu...

\- Mama, calma. Eu estou só brincando, tá bom. Eu sei que a senhora jamais sugeriria uma coisa dessas, mas eu queria lhe dizer que...

Theresa franziu o cenho. Ana-Lucia hesitou, mas continuou:

\- Eu já dormi com ele.

A capitã arregalou os olhos.

\- Ana-Lucia! Você sabe que não pode...

\- Entregar o ouro pro bandido.- Ana completou. – Exatamente como a abuela costuma dizer, mas eu já disse pra senhora que acho isso antiquado.

\- Ok, Ana, hija você sabe que por causa disso as coisas ficam muito bem mais séries, né?

Ana-Lucia deu um beijo na mãe e não falou mais nada, apenas começou a enxugar a louça que Theresa já havia lavado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala de estar, James e Manoel estavam conversando sobre coisas amenas quando o patriarca da família falou de repente:

\- Detetive Ford, nós somos uma família cristã tradicional, queria que soubesse disso.

\- Sim, senhor.- disse James sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

Manoel continuou:

\- Por isso, tenho que te perguntar:

\- Quais suas intenções com a minha filha?

\- Como é que é?- James retrucou, abismado.

\- Ei, já vou servir a sobremesa.- disse Theresa quando as duas retornaram para a sala de estar.

\- Não precisa não, mama. Eu e o detetive já estamos de saída.

\- Como assim?- perguntou Manoel.

Ana-Lucia estendeu a mão para James que a segurou de imediato e levantou-se do sofá.

\- Obrigado pelo jantar mais uma vez.- agradeceu James.

\- Boa noite, papí, mamí...- disse Ana pegando sua bolsa na mesinha de centro, ainda segurando a mão de James.

Eles deixaram a casa. Manoel ficou sem entender nada.

\- Mas o que foi isso, Theresa?

\- Deixa eles, Manoel.- disse ela, satisfeita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lá fora, Ana e James entraram no carro dela, um camaro vermelho reformado da década de 70. Ana-Lucia ligou o motor.

\- Pra onde nós vamos?- James perguntou.

\- Você disse que queria um encontro.- foi tudo o que ela disse.

Continua...


End file.
